Whatever It takes
by da-mystery-in-me
Summary: Follow Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys in their next adventures. Nancy Drew, 19 years old helps a friend from one of her old cases and meets the Hardy's. What seem like a vacation to Frank and Joe turns out to be more than they bargain.
1. Chapter 1 : Nancy?

**A/N: Teresa Montenegro was in _The Nancy Drew Files Case 7: Deadly Doubles._ Those of you who haven't read it, she's the one who was an International Tennis Player who became Pro after the case.**

**Discalimer:** Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys are not mine.

**#1 WHATEVER IT TAKES**

**Chapter 1: Nancy?**

"Hey Frank, aren't you excited to watch the Men's Tennis Championship", a tall blonde-haired exclaimed.

"I know what you mean and our first holiday away from cases", a dark-haired nineteen years old answered.

"Did you bring your tennis racket? I'm hoping I could practice with some of the pros", Joe grinned.

"You mean showing off in front of the ladies. You know we might not even talk to one of the players. How do you expect on playing with them." Frank rolled his eyes. "You should thank Aunt Gertrude for getting us these tickets."

"Sure did, anyway do you think I should put on the charms", Joe asked his brother as they walked inside Alexandria Virginia Hotel.

"Joe, not again," Frank protested but Joe ignored him and went to the receptionist.

Joe flashed a smile and glanced at the name tag of the young woman in front of him. He then started thinking of a way to start a conversation.

"Excuse me, may I help you", the young woman at the desk looked up to him.

"Well Julie, I was wondering if you could tell us, my bro and me", Joe pointed his brother. "Our room number, it's a two-bedroom suite."

"What's your name sir", the young woman asked, looking back at the computer screen in front of her.

"I'm Joe Hardy and my brother's Frank Hardy."

"Let's see", Julie scanned the list of names in the screen. "Joe and Frank Hardy, you guys are in room 459, 4th floor. Here's your passkeys and enjoy your stay."

"Thanks, maybe when you're free we could…" before Joe could continue, the young woman stared at him with a bewildered look on her face.

"Are you trying to ask me out", Julie asked, now frowning.

"Yes, so what do you say", Joe looked confident.

"Sorry but you're not my type", the young woman replied and turned back from her work.

"Ouch, strike one", Frank laughed at his younger brother's tactic.

"Laugh it up Frank", Joe shoved him his passkey. "So where do we go from here?"

"How about we put our bags to our room first, change then go to Loudon College. I believe there's an exhibition, some tennis players are playing for the audience", Frank informed his brother.

"Let's go then", Joe walked towards one of the elevators that was available, he was then followed by Frank.

Several people rushed inside the elevator but before the door could close, it opened again. This time, a blonde-haired woman came to view. Frank stared at the young woman a few feet away from him, she looked familiar.

"Hey Joe, don't you think that girl looks familiar", Frank nudged his brother.

Joe turned and glanced at where Frank was pointing. At first, he thought Frank was just teasing him but the blonde girl reminded him of someone they knew.

"Hey isn't that…"

"Nancy", Frank interrupted his brother but only to be ignored by the young woman.

"Umm... lets just wait 'til she gets out Frank. People are staring at us oddly", Joe whispered to his brother.

When they reached the 4th floor, the girl stepped out of the elevator. Frank and Joe followed her.

"Hey Nancy, wait up", Frank hastened towards her leaving Joe by himself.

As Frank catches her, he tapped her shoulder and was waiting for her smile. What he saw wasn't a smile but a confused and annoyed face of the young woman.

"Who are you", she said with an accent.

Frank realized that this couldn't be Nancy Drew; he knew she didn't have any accent when she's talking while the woman in front of him does.

"Sorry! My mistake, I thought you were a friend of mine", Frank apologized, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, it's okay. A friend of mine looks a lot like me too, so I'm used to it", the woman's face softened.

"I'm Frank Hardy by the way", Frank introduced himself but still couldn't believe it wasn't Nancy. The woman in front of him looked so much like her. His heart begins to beat faster as he thought of the strawberry-blonde.

"I'm Teresa Montenegro", she shake his hand. "Well, I'll see you around Frank", she said walking away.

"Frank, where's Nan", Joe asked, finally reaching him.

"Nancy? Oh, it's not her", Frank answered while turning away and heading for their room.

"So, who is that woman then?"

"She said her name's Teresa Montenegro", Frank sighed. "I swear Joe, I thought it was Nancy. They look like twins!"

**A/N: I'm sorry If my english is bad, I'll try my best to correct my mistakes. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2 : An old friend

**A/N: Well it'll be Fank/Nancy but not in this story, maybe later on. Their relationship will be progessing slowly. Besides, I don't want Ned to be out of the picture yet.**

**Disclaimer: **Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys are not mine.

**#1 WHATEVER IT TAKES**

**Chapter 2 : An old friend**

"This is so exciting, we'll see Teresa again and meet some hot guys", Bess squealed at the passenger seat of Nancy's rental car.

Nancy smiled at her blonde-haired bestfriend; leave it to Bess to make the trip a vacation when they were actually here on business. Their friend Teresa Montenegro needed their help.

"I'm sure it is for you Bess, you get to see some of the best tennis players and not only that but they're good looking too", Nancy Drew chuckled at the driver's seat.

"Well, you know I can't help it", Bess grinned. "If George was here, she'll agree with me."

Nancy's other bestfriend George Fayne was at River Heights for the Volleyball Tournament and couldn't come with them. George and Bess are cousins but you can easily tell them apart. Bess was curvy and small; she loves anything that concerns clothes, food and specially boys. George, on the other hand, was more preoccupied with sports and sometimes boys.

"I wish Ned could have come with us too", Nancy said. Ned Nickerson was Nancy's longtime boyfriend, she had hoped that Ned could get away from Emerson College but with finals coming in, he needed to stay.

"Ned and George are going to miss the Men's Tennis Tournament", Bess replied.

"They both said to tell them everything when we returned", Nancy said as she parked her rental car in the parking lot at the back of Alexandria Virginia Hotel.

"It's been ages since we've been here", Bess said when they stepped inside the hotel.

"Excuse me, can you tell us our room number, it's under Nancy Drew", Nancy asked the young woman in front of her.

"You're in room 415, here are your passkeys", the young woman said.

"Is Teresa Montenegro's room near ours?"

"Yes, she's in room 414."

Thank you", Nancy said, and gave Bess one of the passkeys.

"I wonder how Teresa looks like. It's been months since we've seen her", Nancy asked Bess, as they stepped inside the elevator.

"Maybe, a slight different from you", Bess teased and the two of them laughed.

The two reached the fourth floor and headed to their assigned room. Bess and Nancy decided to unpack first before heading to Teresa's room.

"Um…Bess, did you have to bring all that clothes? You do know we're only here for 3 days", Nancy asked, seeing her friend having a hard time choosing what clothes to wear.

"I can't help it; I couldn't decide which one to bring. What if I don't like the few clothes I would have brought?" Bess grinned.

"Only you would have thought about that", Nancy chuckled.

"Do you think Teresa's here", Bess asked when they arrive at Teresa's front door.

"She said over the phone that she'll be here around 2:30 in the afternoon. Its 2:40", Nancy replied, as she knocked the door.

It only took a minute before the door finally opened. Right in front of them was a young blonde-haired woman, a slight darker skin but still bears a resemblance to Nancy.

"Nancy Drew", Teresa hugged her friend.

"Hey Teresa, remember Bess Marvin", Nancy said at her friend.

"Of course, I still remember Bess", Teresa then hugged Bess.

Hello Teresa", Bess replied.

"Let's go inside and I'll tell you why I told you to come here", Teresa whispered, closing the door.

"Is there any threats from your country", Bess asked, taking a seat on the sofa in the living room.

"Not exactly, it's not me but my friend is in danger. He started receiving threats by mails or on the phone and everytime we go out, I sense that someone is always following us", Teresa sighed.

"Are you okay Teresa", Nancy went to pat Teresa's back.

"Somewhat, its just… this reminds me of Roberto."

"I don't think it'll be like that Teresa, I promise I'll find out who's the one responsible", Nancy hugged her friend.

"Yeah Teresa, you have the two of us and in no time, we'll find who's messing with your friend", Bess said.

"Thank you", Teresa smiled at her two friends.

"So care to tell us what's the name of your friend", Bess said, curious.

"Frederick Rodriguez."

"Oh my… He's one of the most talented rising star in the Men's Pro", Bess informed the two. "And he's one of the best good looking guys."

Nancy turned to her friend and was surprise by the sudden information. "Did I just hear Bess?"

"Hey, I may not like sports the way George does but I happen to like watching it. Of course, it was in the news and well he was in the _Teen People _magazine, being the number 1 hottest young star," Bess grinned and the two women in front of her laughed.

"Now, I've heard about him in the news", Nancy said after everyone was calmed down. "He is now in the finals, he defeated a young German player named Johannen Hassenberg in the semi-finals", Nancy said.

"Yes, that's Frederick all right".

"So I'm guessing it's about the finals. The threats are related to the Championship."

"They want him to lose and Fred thinks it's a joke", Teresa replied.

"Could we go talk to him", Nancy asked her friend.

"Well, there's an exhibition right now at the Loudon College. Fred is participating so we might reach him there."

"Aright, shall we go then", Nancy said.

"Hey Teresa, before we go, I heard from the magazine that Fred is seeing someone." Bess glanced at Teresa to see her reaction.

"Well you see, Fred and I had hit it off the moment I was introduced to become a pro tennis player here in America", Teresa blushed.

"Looks like match made in heaven", Bess giggled while Teresa and Nancy laughed.


End file.
